Complete
by Femslash Fetale
Summary: They would meet up on the beach in the middle of the night and dance, sometimes for only a few moments, sometimes for over an hour. They would dance and then they would fuse. With fusion came an undeniable feeling of rightness. Ruby/Sapphire


A/N: It's Sapphire and Ruby. Need I say anymore?

Complete

They fused for the first time today.

_Ruby had only fused with another Gem once. She was just learning how to do it. She and another Gem (she couldn't even remember their name) danced and there was a blinding glow and then she, they, opened her...their...eyes. It was all so terribly confusing and just...uncomfortable. Moving was weird, and the experience of being herself, but someone else, but someone else _else _was disconcerting. She didn't like it at all. Ruby decided that then and there that she would never fuse unless it was _absolutely necessary_. _

_Well, today it was absolutely necessary. _

_She and Sapphire had been cornered, separated from the rest of their team. They were fighting a corrupted Gem that was twice their size and extremely feral. Their backs were pressed against the wall of a small, shallow crack in a stone wall, barely large enough for them to stand in that they had managed to barely crawl into. The creature was scrabbling at the wall, tearing away chunks of rocks, slowly creating a larger opening that it would eventually be able to fit its giant maw into. It would take only a few minutes until it could tear into them. _

_Ruby was in the process of panicking when Sapphire came up with the idea of fusing. Ruby's first reaction was to shake her head quickly, but then there was a deafening roar and she felt the hot breath of the corrupted Gem on her back. She realized that they had no other choice. They danced quickly, barely having enough room to twirl around. Ruby blushed at the feeling of Sapphire's body pressed against her. Her soft, delicate curves were different from her own hard cut body. Ruby had only a few moments to appreciate the moment until she became Sapphire, Sapphire became her, and they became something new. _

_She, they, opened their eyes. They were now three times their size and the cave they were in was far too small. She- Garnet, they immediately knew their name as- looked towards the entrance where the beast was. Garnett summoned her gauntlets and simply let loose a punch that sent the animal flying back threw the air. It hit a protruding rock on the opposite wall and with a poof it receded into its gem. _

_Garnet crawled out of the cave. _That was easy_. Garnet looked down at herself. She was much, much taller. She ran her hands down her body, feeling her new and rather voluptuous curves. She brought her hands back up to her face and found attractively thick lips and hair. She touched her glasses aware of the third eye that she now had. Garnet took a minute or so to walk, jump, punch and run, just getting used to the feel of being herself. This was...different than she expected. Better than she expected. Much better. This felt..._right_. _

We have to get back_, Garnet thought. _The others will be worried_. _

That had been hours ago. They had split up shortly after joining Rose and Pearl, bringing the Gem back to the Temple for safekeeping. Ruby couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so different when she was with Sapphire. _Everything_ was different when she was with Sapphire. She made Ruby feel things that she couldn't even understand, and she didn't know why. She only knew one thing.

She had to fuse with Sapphire again.

Ruby paced back in forth inside of her room at the Temple, trying to decide how she wanted to word her request. She didn't want to sound...weird. She'd have to come up with an excuse to fuse. Maybe she'd wait until the next mission. Yeah, that's what she would do.

With that plan in mind, she opened the door to go outside-

-and ran right into Sapphire.

Sapphire started to fall backwards, a gasp of surprise escaping her. She braced herself for impact, expecting to feel the cold, hard ground. What she felt instead were warm, soft arms encircling her waist, holding her up.

Ruby and Sapphire stared at each other, soft blushes covering both of their faces.

"I, uh...are you...okay?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Oh, uh, okay, good." Ruby stared for a few more moments until she realized that she was still holding Sapphire. Ruby blushed an stepped back, bringing Sapphire back to a standing position. "Sorry, I, uh, I didn't get a chance to dip you earlier." She blushed harder, reaching a hand around to rub the back of her neck as she chuckled awkwardly.

Sapphire smiled softly. "That was fun." She walked passed Ruby to the Temple door, pausing right before stepping into her room. "We should do it again. Without the fighting."

Ruby could only stare in astonishment as Sapphire walked into the Temple.

And they did fuse again, many times. They would meet up on the beach in the middle of the night at dance, sometimes for only a few moments, sometimes for over an hour. They would dance and then they would fuse. With fusion came an undeniable feeling of rightness.

Together they were better. Ruby could see the future and Sapphire could jump over buildings. But it wasn't just power. They gave each other so much more. When they were together, it was a fusion of mind, body, and soul. There were no secrets, no judgements. Just understanding and acceptance.

Just love.

As time went on it got harder and harder to separate. When they were apart it was as if a piece of their being was missing. They weren't themselves when they weren't together. Through shared existence they had come to love each other in a deep and intimate way. There was nothing the did not know, nothing they hadn't forgiven. They were themselves, but they were one. Two halves of one whole. They belonged together and Ruby was tired of being split up.

Some months after their first fusion Ruby found herself pacing in her room again, searching for the best words for her proposal. She wanted to stay fused forever. She knew that Sapphire loved being with her. Ruby could feel it when they were together. Sapphire had to say yes.

But what if she said no?

She didn't have any more time to worry about it, now. It was time for her to meet Sapphire on the beach. Ruby alternated between slowly walking and running towards their usual meeting place, both eager and dreading their date. She was still working up the nerve to make her request when she stood in front of Sapphire.

Ruby held out her hand, deciding that a short dance would calm her enough so that she could manage to talk. Her heart sank when Sapphire didn't take her hand immediately as she usually would. Sapphire was standing with her head tilted down, anxiously rubbing her hands together.

"S-sapphire...?"

"I don't...I don't want to..."

_Oh no_, Ruby thought. _I knew it was too good to be true. No Gem as lovely and beautiful could ever want _me. Ruby was backing up slowly, tears in her eyes. Just as she turned to run away she heard Sapphire raise her voice for the first time in her life.

"I don't want to separate anymore!"

Ruby whirled around, staring in disbelief. "Wh-what?"

Sapphire reached forward, grasping Ruby's hads tightly. "I can't do it anymore, I just can't! I need you Ruby! When I'm away from you I feel so alone, even when you're standing right next to me. I feel sad, hopeless, distracted. I feel like an empty shell. But you...," Sapphire stepped forward and touched her forehead to Ruby's, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You fill me. You make me a better person. You complete me."

The tears that were once gathered in Ruby's eyes were now streaming down her face. She was so overcome by emotion that she couldn't speak. There weren't words pure enough to describe what she was feeling. She wanted so desperately to say yes, say anything, but she just couldn't.

Sapphire took her silence as a bad sign. "I know it's crazy, and some people even think it's wrong but I love you, an-"

Ruby poured everything she had into the kiss. Their first kiss. It was a similar feeling of completeness, but it wasn't enough. Ruby needed Sapphire now.

"I love you, too. Let's do it."

In that moment, Ruby would've forsaken fusion and destroyed her own gem if it meant Sapphire would smile like that.

Sapphire squeezed Ruby's hands, and together they started to twirl. They continued to whisper declarations of love until everything fell away.

Garnet opened her eyes, a large smile on her face. Everything was as it should be.

And that's how it was going to stay.


End file.
